V-22 Osprey
The Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey is a tiltrotor military aircraft with VTOL capabilities, operating with the functionality of a conventional helicopter and a long-range, high-speed turboprop aircraft. Fictional History Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves In December of 2010, a small U.S. Marine encampment which held two Ospreys and two AH-1 Cobras was assaulted by the up-and-coming terrorist militia known as the Army of Thieves. After massacring the Marines, they stole the Ospreys and Cobras for their own uses. One of the Army of Thieves' inner circle leaders, Hammerhead, was assigned to be their aircraft commander, and he took to piloting one of the Ospreys himself. After the Army of Thieves took control of the old Soviet facility on Dragon Island, the Army's stolen Ospreys were used to transport some of their troops and weapons to the island. After the Army of Thieves' presence on Dragon Island was discovered by the Russian and American governments, the Lord of Anarchy ordered Hammerhead to take their stolen Ospreys and Cobras and take out an American testing team who were close enough to hinder their plans. Hammerhead piloted one of the Ospreys and led the Cobras to attack the Americans, while also sending Mako on in the other Osprey to investigate the testing team's camp. After Hammerhead's aerial squad opened fire on the Americans' boats, unfortunately, a French submarine interrupted the attack, and so Hammerhead ordered his people to have the more dangerous opposition torpedoed. This allowed the testing team the chance to begin fleeing through the ice leads, and though Hammerhead's squad pursued them, both the Cobras were destroyed and the testing team vanished near one of the islets. Meanwhile, Jeff Hartigan noticed the second Osprey arriving at the testing team's camp. He was briefly fearful until he saw the U.S. Marine logos on the Osprey's flanks, and so, thinking they were friendly forces, went out to greet them. This inadvertent trick allowed Mako and his men to quickly capture Hartigan, and then proceeded to return to Dragon Island. Hammerhead's unit returned to Dragon Island to report the mission to the Lord of Anarchy, and after Mako's similar return with their prisoner, the two Ospreys were left on the helicopter pad to refuel. They were halfway done when the American testing team infiltrated the island in the hopes of grabbing the red uranium spheres. Hammerhead and one of his subordinates took the Ospreys and began opening fire on Mother and Baba as they hung suspended on a fuel truck between the control tower and outer cliff. One of the Ospreys was hit badly by Baba's Kord, forcing it to back off while Hammerhead's Osprey took up a more cautious attack pattern. After Schofield took out the control tower, he had one of the Magneteux's unspooled, allowing the truck to swing freely towards the Osprey, crashing into it and killing Hammerhead. The Three Secret Cities Shortly after the Knights of the Golden Eight landed at the McGuire Air Force Base as part of their pursuit of Jack West Jr, Lily West and Alby Calvin, they took a pair of V-22 Ospreys and flew them to New York's Saxony Tower where the former two targets were heading. After holding their position outside Hade's penthouse while advising Yago that he could take his brother but not Jack, the Knights began their assault by using one of the Ospreys to fire on the penthouse, killing Geoffrey Moles. During the hail of gunfire, the second Osprey landed on the Tower's rooftop to off-load the Knights onboard. As the first Osprey prepared to fire a second volley at Jack's group, Jack fired his pistol at the pilot, hitting him and causing the Osprey to briefly bank wildly as a result. When the Osprey was brought back under control, it again prepared to fire, only for Jack, Lily and Mae to jump onto the arm of a nearby crane. Both Ospreys turned to focus on the crane's cab, with the nearest firing at Zoe and severely damaging the crane's arm enough to cause it to collapse. With their targets trapped on top of the One Tribeca building, the Knights then used on of the Ospreys to fire a pair of missiles at its base, causing the building to topple into the Hudson River. The Ospreys hovered over the river for 10 minutes so that the Knights could pick off anyone who might surface, but as emergency services started to arrive, Jaeger Eins decided to pull out and drawn out West another way, and so the Ospreys were used to fly the Knights away from New York. Attributes Weaponry Like most fighter planes, the V-22 Osprey can be armed with a variety of missiles in mounted pods, and rotary cannons on the underside of the cockpit which are typially loaded with 50mm rounds. VTOL Flight Being a unique tiltrotor aircraft, the pair of propellers situated on each wing grants the V-22 the capacity to take off without a run-up, hover in place, and land without a runway like a helicopter, and can also be directed to face forward for a speedier flight like a fixed-wing aircraft. Trivia . Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:Technology Category:The Three Secret Cities